


I'll Never Let You Go

by KainNero



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainNero/pseuds/KainNero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for worlds_finest birthday suggested by bradygirl_12 : "I'll never let you go"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: My first S/B fiction (didn't intend it to be), first fiction ever with NC-17 rating (also didn't mean for it to turn out that way). This had no beta, I would like one if anyone has time since English is not my strength. Point out mistakes and I will correct!
> 
> Original posted on Dreamwidth on June 12, 2011
> 
> Title: "I'll Never Let You Go"  
> Pairing(s)/Character(s): Kal El (Clark Kent)/ Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman  
> Word Count: 1829  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Two guys doing it?  
> Spoilers: None.  
> Disclaimer: DC owns them and this is just for fun.  
> Summary: Prompt for worlds_finest birthday suggested by bradygirl_12 : "I'll never let you go"

He launched his line, waited for it to connect before he took a swing. In mid arc, he felt the line loosen and himself being pulled up in a direction he did not intend to go. He looked up.  
  
"So you're The Bat Man huh?"  
  
The so called "Superman". Wonderful. Just wonderful. The obscenely brightly dressed hero looked down at him with a cheeky smile while flying holding his line.  
  
"Let go of the line," he growled.  
  
"Nuh uh. Not until we're at the police station. I'm not letting you go until then," replied Superman.  
  
"And why are you taking me to the police station?" he calmly asked.  
  
"You're an outlaw, outlaws need to be taken to jail."  
  
Did Superman see things in black and white? It was hypocritical considering Superman wasn't part of any law enforcement agency in any official capacity. It was just as good tonight was a slow night. He needed to practice his skills and who better to practice them on than this so called 'Superman'?  
  
He let go of his line.  
  
  
****  
  
Superman was grumbling as he carried Batman with his right arm while flying over the North American west coast. Superman had yet again got into Batman's personal space.  
  
"May I remind you that it is you who initiates all these team ups, that it is you who demanded my assistance, plucking me from my city before I get a chance to reply, and leaving me no choice in the matter?"  
  
Of course Batman could get away when he wanted to but the greater good was at stake. Though, he could've easily been paired up with another hero after Superman kidnapped him from his city - yet again. If Superman insisted on being his partner, he would have to pay the consequences.  
  
Superman grumbled some more.  
  
Batman took a brief glance down on the sharp rocks below and smiled inwardly. "You know, you could 'accidentally' drop me on those rocks, like those birds are doing with the rocks they are carrying. You could say we were intercepted by the villains. You'll have first hand knowledge and empirical evidence if the Batman goes 'splat', vaporizes, or shatters," he said a little too casually, seemingly referencing a conversation that was overheard.  
  
Superman's fingers on him twitched. Batman wondered if it was from temptation or something else.  
  
Superman wasn't looking at him but straight ahead. "Don't worry, I got a good grip on you. I'll never let you go."  
  
Batman smiled.  
  
"No matter how tempting it is to see you go splat," the Boy Scout muttered later.  
  
Needling Superman was just so much fun.  
  
****  
  
His hand was trembling as it was holding the lead box with the Kryptonite in it. Even Superman’s grip on his wrist didn’t steady it.  
  
“Do you even know what you’re asking of me?” he asked in a quiet whisper. It was too much, it was all too much for one man to...  
  
“Yes, you’re the only one I can trust to do the right thing, the necessary thing when the time comes.”  
  
Too much trust...too much responsibility....they didn’t even really know each other...  
  
“I’m not letting you go until you agree,” Superman’s voice was quiet now causing Batman to look him directly in the eyes. “Please...”  
  
Batman could only nod. After a few moments he said, “I’ll never let you go into the darkness.”  
  
****  
  
They had decided to make it official since they had all started to work together more and more. This was the first official meeting of the Justice League. Batman frowned. He didn’t want to commit to something he felt like he had no part to be a part of. If they needed his help, they could just ask him when the time came. Superman had a habit of doing that anyway. It would be easier that way. No commitments, no relationships, no soul cutting sorrow that would be inevitable when one of them falls in battle. The Martian and the Amazon seemed more then capable of being the group’s strategist. The Flash seemed bright enough, especially in forensic science when he wasn’t cracking jokes or making excuses for somehow being always late despite his powers. He politely turned them down and turned to walk out when he felt a strong grip around his right wrist.  
  
“Let go Superman,” he growled.  
  
“I’m not letting you go until you agree to be part of the team,” Superman replied with a smile that reminded him of the Cheshire cat. If Batman had heat vision, Superman would be a pile of ash right now. Why didn’t he bring the Kryptonite ring with him today? Superman’s smile became bigger, if that was possible, as if he knew what Batman was thinking. “Great news guys!” Superman began as he dragged Batman with him, back towards the others. “Batman changed his mind and decided he wants to join the team after all!”  
  
  
  
****  
  
Another battle with high stakes, a vortex ready to swallow Batman and Superman into an unknown abyss. Superman's grip on the space station bulkhead and the other hand holding onto his right ankle was all that was keeping them in place as anything not anchored down whipped past them into the vortex.  
  
"Let go of me you big blue oaf! The Justice League needs you! Earth needs Superman! There's no point for both of us to be sucked in! Will you please think for once? This fight can only be won with you!"  
  
Superman was looking directly at him, his eyes wide with fear. "No! Never! The Justice League needs you just as much! Earth may need Superman, but I need you! I'll never let you go!"  
  
****  
  
Batman was pacing back and forth impatiently while he was tinkering with a device. The bulkhead had given way and they were both sucked in. They were trapped on a barren planet that thankfully had a yellow sun. Superman was sitting on his knees. His fists on top of those knees while he watched Batman pace back and forth, waiting for Batman to finally look his way and not be angry with him. The look on his face begging for forgiveness yet again whenever Batman was angry with him.  
  
Batman spared him a quick irritated glance that caused Superman to perk up. The most powerful being on Earth should not be allowed to ever give someone 'puppy eyes'. Thankfully he had catalogued 'Super Puppy Eyes' as one of Superman's powers, developed counter measures for it, and for the most part was immune to it, unlike everyone else in the hero community.  
  
Batman bit his lower lip. They had been on this planet for what he estimated to be three hours. That was more than enough time for the battle to turn sour. A few more clicks and maybe...  
  
"Yes!" he cried out triumphantly. "Michael Holt, I could kiss you!" He turned to look at Superman again and for a moment was shocked. For one second he could've sworn Superman's eyes were literally red with anger and his face had an expression Batman had never seen before. That look was gone so quickly, he had to wonder if he imagined it. He shook his head and finished the final adjustments to the device in his hand. Once finished he put it in the most secure pocket in the front of his belt.  
  
"Time to get out of here. I've calibrated this device so we should end up back where we were. Vortexes can be unstable so you need to hold onto me tightly so we don't get split up and end up in opposite ends of the universe."  
  
Superman stood up and wrapped his arms around Batman's waist. Batman in turn wrapped his left arm around Superman's shoulders while he activated the device in his belt with his right hand. Making sure he had a good grip around Superman's shoulders he said, "Hold on tight."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll never let you go," replied Superman with a big grin, tightening his hold.  
  
Moments later a vortex similar to the one that brought them here appeared and they were sucked into it.  
  
*****  
  
In an alien crystal palace, far from the worries of the world, far from any prying eyes, Bruce Wayne is tossing his head from side to side crying out his joy as he rode another wave of pleasure. Inhuman heat is caressing him inside and out. He doesn't know how much more he can take, only that he wants more, needs more, with a thirst, a hunger that even surprises but extremely pleases his lover. He is saying something, but he can't remember because he is being driven out of his mind.  
  
A smug chuckle. Soft possessive kisses being rained down on his throat. Only Kal-El could do this, be allowed to do this. If Kal had his way, no one else would even be allowed to think of being able to do this to him. It was lucky enough Kal did not incinerate anyone with heat vision for just looking at him appreciatively. Strength that could pulverize planets is playing with his body perfectly, touching him as if he was something more precious and rarer than a Stradivarius. The synchronous movements of their bodies making music only their souls could hear and sing in harmony to. Never had he felt so full, never before had anything penetrated him so deeply.  
  
"I'll never let anything tear us apart. I'll never let anyone, anything take you away from me," his lover replied as his movements became even more passionate, more aggressive, more possessive. Bruce's hands were held over his head by a larger one, their fingers intertwined. "Then, now, and forever, I love you, I'll always love you."  
  
Bruce was panting as his lover drew back to take a good look at him, his blue eyes blazing with lust. The moonlight shining through only highlighting Kal's ethereal qualities. A long, hard and deep thrust shattered his daze.  
  
"Mine," growled his lover. It wasn't a question. Kal held both of his hands at the sides of his head now, weaving their fingers together, tightening his grip. Bruce looked up at him blinking slowly as if not understanding. "Mine," Kal repeated with a harder, deeper thrust. It was a demand. "MINE!" Kal's voice booming and echoing throughout the Fortress as he gave another deep and hard thrust into his lover, filling and marking him as his dominion. Bruce cried out in time as the deluge of intense alien heat filling him caused his body to arch and tremble against his lover in climax.  
  
When Bruce's awareness came back to reality, he found the blankets brought up covering them, Kal still inside him, laying on top of him, holding his head in his hands and combing his fingers through his hair.  
  
"You're mine Bruce Wayne," Kal whispered against his lips. Bruce had no voice left to reply and only nodded his assent. Kal's smile was victorious.

"I'll never let you go."


End file.
